Skelch
Summary Skelch is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. He is one of the main protagonists of the "God War" story, and one of Aegis' servants. He is widely considered as one of the strongest servants, something justified by his wide variety of powers and techniques. Appearance and Personality Skelch is a bulky robot measuring 2 meters, with gray gauntlets, knee pads, boots, helmet and shoulder pads, silver armor/chassis, leg plates and armplates. His shoulder plates are spiked, with rising white blades being used as spikes. His helmet has a white visor, red "horns", golden and blue details. He has a symbol on his chest - a golden circle with pure cyan inside it, and a silver-and-golden dot on the middle of the bright cyan. He has his name - Skelch, which means "Shining" on his language - because his entire body flashes with eternal light, but while his light is tolerable - in fact, he is as bright as "a dozen of lamps" - , the light of his crest isn't. If it hadn't healing properties, it would blind almost anyone who saw it. It is visible even from planets away. Skelch is a determined, fearless and obedient warrior, completely loyal to Aegis. He is one of the few servants to have actually met Aegis, and one of the even fewer to chat with him. He isn't a calm - but neither a nervous - person, but he is a clear thinker and can think and act smart even in battle, employing all of his known tactics and strategies to beat his enemies. And he has a special "trait", unlike many other robots: He can "forget" and "ignore" things. Robots never get mad, and should they stare into/hear anything that they can't comprehend, they would be frozen, condemned to etternally try to process what he just saw/heard. However, Skelch can "ignore" things that he can't comprehend, making them become invisible or take a shape that he can understand - on his eyes - , and should he notice them - by being catched off-guard, as a example - , he "forgets" what he was trying to process within 30 minutes. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 4-C with Quantum Destabilizer. | 4-A, possibly 3-C Name: '''Skelch. A.K.A: Shiner. '''Origin: '''God War. '''Gender: None, but referred to as a male. Age: '''10.312 years. '''Classification: Cosmic robot warrior. Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength, Durability, Speed and Endurance, Robotic Physiology, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hologram Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Healing, Smiting, Holy Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Atom Destruction, Great Heat and Cold Threshold, Immune to Pain, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, willpower, massive skill and experience on combat, great at technology, most academic subjects and science. | '''All of the previous powers on a much larger scale; Clone Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation. Attack Potency: Planet+ Level '(He casually pierced a planet that was at least 5X the size of Jupiter by just flying through it, exploding the planet on the process), '''Star Level with Quantum Destabilizer '(He destroyed a star when he missed the shot against Hades), '''Atom-slicer ignores and decreases conventional durability. | Multi-Solar System Level (With a single swing of his sword, he destroyed a star system; Consistently fought against enemies with this power level; Destroyed multiple solar systems just with the shockwave from his punches), possibly Galaxy Level. (His Quantum Destabilizer should be much more powerful than before) Speed: MFTL+ travel speed, MFTL reactions and combat speed. (Crossed entire galaxies within seconds when he was "slowed down"; Dodged multiple FTL+-speed attacks (98.5X the speed of light) from many enemies at the same time, reflected and countered all of them, while he seemed to simply stand there without doing anything on the perspective of his enemies) | Same, but even higher travel speed. Lifting Strength: Class Z | Pre-stellar Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XYJ. Durability: Large Planet Level (Not fazed on the slightest by the explosion of a Jupiter-size planet on his face; Endured a beam who could destroy a massive planet, almost the size of a small star) | Multi-Solar System, Galaxy+ with his shield. (This form can consistently tank attacks with this power level; When the shield morphed into a forcefield, it allowed Skelch to survive a galaxy entropy). Stamina: Godly. '''(Can fight for 200 years nonstop and not be faxed by it, altough it is confirmed that his energies were almost depleted on his fight against Hades) '''Range: Star-wide. | Multi-Solar System-wide. Standard Equipment: Shining Combat Chassis: Skelch's outer body consists of plates of heavy, extremely durable metal that shines with unique light. The chassis of his armor is high-tech, and displays many sensors and functions that greatly increase Skelch's efficience. He has radars, heat vision, X-Ray vision, calculators and many other things imbued only on his helmet, and he has a massive plethora of weapons within his suit. Intelligence: '''Very smart; Massive combat experience, skill and tactics, excellent tactician, great at solving technological, logical, mathematical and in most academic-subject problems. Good understanding of psychology. '''Weaknesses: Unholy energy, never flees from combat. Feats: -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Atom-slicer: Skelch morphs his arms into shining white blades, that completely rearranges, creates and destroys atoms whenever it slashes. These blades, upon hitting a foe, completely ignores his durability while also decreasing his conventional durability and creating atoms outside of the enemy, thus, allowing Skelch to create walls around the enemy so he can slash him without any chance of retaliation. Quantum Destabilizer: Skelch starts manipulating the particles and quantum energy within one of his hands, while all of the energy of his body gathers around the unstable mass of energy on his hand. The mixture is extremely volatile and powerful, and should it detonate before Skelch can launch it, the robot may die before being able to project it. However, within only one second, he will be able to launch that unstable energy at the enenmy, disrupting the matter of his body while also causing a devastating explosion, normally killing the foe instantly. Energy Blasts: Skelch can emit energy from his body on any way and form, normally on the format of beams and irregular spheres that explode on contact. The energy projected by him is of a very light cyan or white and it is very bright, on descriptions, they said that it "shined as bright as the brightest star on the Milky Way galaxy". Smite: Skelch, upon making physical contact on the enemy, may drain 20% of the energy of his own body (Or much lesser, depending on how weak the foe is) to perform one of his most powerful attacks: Smite. Once he makes contact - or no. It can affect even intangible beings - , he exerts extreme amounts of holy, concussive and pure energy within the enemy, normally making them explode or vaporise. It is extremely effective against unholy creatures, being able to one-shot even Small Star+ Level demons. Others Key: '''Base | '''God's Servant Shining Aspect Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Chi Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Warriors